Insane
by TheLoveOfHate
Summary: Insane. I didn't see her for three days after that. Alice called me crazy. Alice called me crazy and yelled at me. Alice yelled at me and called me insane. I didn't care. I was insane. I am insane. I'm crazy. I'm mad. Insane.


**A/N: Let me Just warn you now that when I started this it was one or two in the morning and now that I've read it over a couple of times it's now 4:25am so it was pretty darn random. Also this story is complete if you didn't catch it before you came. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :) **

The party had just barely begun when it happened and I had guessed that it would only be a matter of time before it did, but I didn't really expect it to happen the way that it did. She was just a human to me, nothing more, nothing at all. We all _knew_ he'd kill her. Her blood sang to him, it _sang_. I could tell you it was never love or lust he felt for her, but _bloodlove _and_ bloodlust._ Every second of every day he wanted to drain her so bad.

So bad he wanted to drain her.

We all did.

We all _knew_.

And how could he not when what he wanted lay within his reach 24/7. He could easily sink his teeth into her delicate paper skin and let his mouth fill with the sweetest blood I've yet to smell. It didn't bother me to know that she'd be dead soon if Edward didn't give up on her, so again my actions that night confused me.

They confused me.

What, in this girl, sparked interest in me?

What was it about her that made me subconsciously care for her safety?

What was it about this girl that made me _crazy_?

She was human.

_Human_.

Insignificant toward me.

An insignificant _human_.

A passing moment.

Just a moment.

That's what she was, just a moment.

That's all.

That's _it_.

Oh, how does she drive me so insane when she does nothing?

It was a simple paper cut that started it all and Alice had been the one to give it to her. Now that I look back at it all I should have known that Alice would be behind it all.

_Alice_.

She should have seen it.

She should have seen it and prevented it.

She should have stopped it, God _dammit_!

There was only a moment's pause as the blood collected enough for a drop to fall and Edward to snap.

He _snapped_.

Oh, it drives me crazy to know that she could have died, that I was, oh, so close to losing her.

Edward's pitiful little control _snapped_.

His eyes _pure_ black.

Black as midnight, no, black a coal, no, as black as Chelsea's cloak.

Pure black.

Pure _black_.

He leaned in and I lunged. I didn't have time to think and thank God I didn't. He would have really been able to blame me, tell them that I had no _control_ and he has every right to blame me, but I am not ashamed, I'm happy. I'm content. I'm glad it turned out the way it did.

His eyes snapped up to meet mine before the sneaky bastard moved back, pushing Bella toward me when I had intended to bite off his neck.

Bite off _HIS_ neck!

I wanted his fucking head.

Oh, it drives me insane to know that he got away with that.

So _fucking_ insane!

I only had enough time to lessen the force I would've used on him and barely managed not to snap her neck.

Snap her neck.

**_SNAP HER NECK, DAMMIT! _**

I could have killed her.

_Killed her._

I could have killed her!

Oh, so crazy it makes me to know that.

It drives me insane!

It drives me so mad!

_Insane!_

Her _blood_.

Oh, sweet God, her blood! I could only get a mouthful before someone touched me and I let go to rip them apart for trying to take _MY_ blood. However, in that moment I was able to taste it I could have sang. I could've _sang_ and the angels themselves would've cried. The sweet nectar rolled across my tongue, caressing each taste bud so gently and yet at its tough they exploded one by one. My mouth watered with venom and I swallowed. My eyes slid to the back of my head and my eye lids slid shut as the warm drink did something to me. It was an orgasmic whirl of warmth and pleasure. I felt fulfilled, _accomplished_ even. I felt good. I was addicted. I needed more. I had to have it and have it all. Every single drop, but I wanted it to last forever, too. I never wanted to stop but he touched me.

He touched me and if he hadn't I could've killed her.

I would've killed her and it would've been my fault.

I could've killed her.

_I am so insane!_

I spun around to catch his hand and yank it off, which triggered two more people to bring me down and drag me out.

They had to drag me out.

They had to drag me out or I would have killed her.

I could have killed her.

I _WOULD_ have killed her.

Insane.

I didn't see her for three days after that.

Alice called me crazy.

Alice called me crazy and yelled at me.

Alice yelled at me and called me _insane_.

I didn't care.

I _was_ insane.

I _am_ insane.

I'm _crazy_.

I'm _mad_.

Insane.

I didn't see her for three days or maybe it was two, no, three days later.

Three days Alice scolded me.

Alice yelled at me and called me crazy.

"Are you insane?" she asked me, eyebrows pulled together, a scowl deep in place. This was the third and final, third and last day of her asinine, angry, spiel.

"Yes," I remember laughing when I said that. "Yes, I am insane!" I laughed.

I walked away.

I didn't look back.

I walked away.

Straight to her.

I walked to Bella.

And when I got there _they_, no _he_, Edward, tried to hold me back from seeing her.

He tried to hold me back.

He tried to hold me back from seeing her and I growled.

He's the only one as insane as me to know what really happened.

He didn't want this, but Alice did.

She planned it but she should have stopped it.

It shouldn't have happened the way it did, but it did.

She should have stopped it.

It shouldn't have happened.

_Oh_, it drives me _insane_.

He tried to stop me from seeing her but her heart stopped.

It didn't beat.

Her heart doesn't beat.

It stopped.

Her heart stopped and he was back in the room, looming over her, hoping.

Hoping.

Hoping.

_Hoping_.

Hoping for what?

I don't know.

I am _insane_.

Her eyes opened and her breath caught as she took sight of Edward looming over her and she flung herself back and growled at him.

The sound drives me so crazy.

So crazy.

It drives me insane . . . with _lust_.

She backs up to a wall, growling still, and I am crazy.

The others, they know.

They know not to move or make a sound to draw attention to them.

They know.

_They know._

"Bella," Edward whispers so gently.

Ever so gently.

So gently he whispers, "Do you remember?"

She stops growling long enough to grab her head and shake it fiercely from left to right and slides down the wall until her butt touches the ground.

No.

She doesn't remember.

She doesn't know.

But it never should have happened!

It should have been stopped!

No!

No, she shakes her head again.

"Do you remember _him_?"

Edward points to me and our eyes lock and she gasps.

She remembers.

Yes.

She remembers.

Yes, she nods her head.

Up and down it bobs as she rises against the wall.

Yes.

_No_!

This shouldn't be happening.

Our eyes are locked.

No.

It _could_ have been stopped.

She walks toward me.

Yes.

She remembers.

But it should have been stopped.

I am _insane_!

Insane for _you_, Isabella.

I am insane.

She touches my face and smiles. "_Jasper_," she says and then our lips lock.

No, this should have been stopped.

_Alice_.

Alice planned this.

_Hope_.

Edward _knew_.

Alice _knew_.

This could have been stopped.

They _knew_.

She pulls away.

She remembers.

She knew.

She knows.

She smiles.

I smile back.

They knew.

They _all_ knew.

Oh, I'm so insane.

She grimaces, I frown, "My throat," she says, and then I smile again.

I am insane.

They knew.

_Insane_.

They _all_ knew.

They _all_ know.

Isabella, I am insane for _you_.


End file.
